


Behind this Facade

by BabyGirlRage



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, Cock Warming, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Gordie needs more love, Insecurity, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Slow Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tenderness, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGirlRage/pseuds/BabyGirlRage
Summary: A person from our world is pulled into the world of Pokemon by an Ultra Beast of unknown origins. Though when they wake up, there's a huge swarm of questions that need to be answered. Where are they exactly? Whose clothes are they wearing? And why is everyone calling her the Champion of the Sinnoh, Kanto, and Alola regions?Thankfully, they are able to escape to the Galar region where no one is able to recognize who they are. At least, not until they are recommended to participate in the Challenge by a Gym Leader who normally doesn't endorse anyone.Wait, soulmates exist here?
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a Pokemon fanfiction, and I'm aware as to how bizzare this is going to be. I also understand that not everyone is going to like my story or what I have to offer. All you need to know is that most of the Pokemon going to be used are going to be from the Kanto, Sinnoh, and Alolan regions. Also that this story is going to take place in the Galar region. 
> 
> I will also be writing in the first person, as that is what I am familiar with.
> 
> Thank you for clicking on my story and I hope that you enjoy what I have so far.

I had no idea what was going to happen as soon as I had tried to begin a brand new adventure in Pokemon Sword, the Galar region. I was only really interested in this game because I had watched one of my friends play it on the big screen for everyone to see. I wasn't really impressed by any of the starter Pokemon here, and was extremely happy when I could transfer all of my Pokemon from Pokemon Red and Pokemon Platinum to the Pokemon Bank. I was also really happy that I had bred at least 4 boxes full of various types of starter Pokemon, and another 5 boxes full of mostly male Eevee. The rest of my boxes were full of various Pokemon that I had caught from my previous gameplays. Now that I thought about it, I had transferred just about all of my Pokemon into the Pokemon Bank. 

That was before I even started Pokemon Sword. 

I had 250 boxes full of nothing but Pokemon from the Kanto, Sinnoh, and now the Alolan region, not to mention all of the Legendary Pokemon that I had acquired from the Global Trade Center in the Pokemon Moon and Ultra Moon games together. 

Anyways, I had transferred all of my Pokemon except for a few Pikachu and Rattata to Pokemon Sword as soon as I was able to get a Poke Dex from Professor Magnolia. But before I was able to progress any further in the game, something rather strange started to happen. 

The screen froze and the system wasn't responding to anything I was doing. When I tried to turn off the TV, it continued to stay on. I had then gotten the brilliant idea to try and unplug everything to see if that would make a difference. Only for a sharp zap to climb it's way up my fingertips and to spread throughout my body. I hissed and clutched my hand close to my chest before glaring daggers down at the cords. I reached for them with my good hand and violently pulled them from the wall. I sighed and decided to look up at the screen, only to see that it was still frozen on my character having just left the Pokemon Center. 

Though this time, my character was looking directly at me instead of looking to the left side of the screen where I had originally left her. She was giving me a rather chilling smile as she reached out for me from her side of the screen. What had made the whole experience worse, was that the camera had been zoomed in entirely on her from her chest up, when it was originally focused on her from a distance. I didn't have enough time to move or scream before she pushed through the screen and snatched my wrist harshly in her petite hands. "It's your turn to suffer." Was all I heard before the shiny Nihilego from the Pokemon Home reached out and dragged me into the screen. My screams were drowned out by the lovely music of Pokemon Sword, and had been eventually muffled by Nihilego's tentacles before everything had faded. 

The last thing I heard before I had fully fell into unconsciousness was soft malicious laughter. 

There was a gentle breeze that blew into my face and brushed gently against my eyelashes before there was a violent shake from warm, large claw-like hands. I let out a groan as I slowly opened up my eyes to see who had woken me up. When I had, I immediately let out a little shriek as I came face to face with a large cat like face with huge fangs and red and black fur. I sat up and scooted back until my back came into contact with a hard surface. I panicked more and slowly looked up at a large, beefy creature with a beak-like mouth and four swollen arms. 

I didn't know what was going on, nor did I know what the hell these things were. Everything had become too much, too suddenly, all at once and I had no idea how to handle it. At least that was before a brown patch of fur launched itself into my shaking arms, but as soon as I looked down at it was when I realized exactly what had happened. There was a purring Eevee in my lap. I could recognize that face anywhere. And if what was in my arms was an Eevee, then that would mean that the other two Pokemon were an Incineroar and a Machamp. Though I didn't have much time to react before I was surrounded by multiple people with cameras all asking questions loudly. 

"Champion Kai!"

"Champion Kai, what are you doing in Alola?"

"Champion Kai, have you come to beat the Elite Four of the Alolan region?"

"Champion Kai!'

"Champion Kai!"

There was a loud buzz as what seemed to be thousands of reporters came flying out of nowhere and pushed their microphones into my face. They all seemed to demand answers to questions that I wasn't even sure how to answer. I closed my eyes tightly shut as flashes came out of nowhere and shined in my face. This unnecessary attention felt like I was suffocating in attention that I didn't ask for, nor did I really want. Before things could become worse for me, I was lifted up by a large set of gentle hands and cradled to a large chest. When I looked up, I was met with the face of my Machamp as my Incineroar was warding people away from us as my Machamp was removing me from a difficult situation. 

I waited until he had walked far away from the paparazzi to look through my bag. I checked my key items to see that I had a badge case full of multiple badges, signaling that I had beaten the Gym Leaders from the Kanto region along with the Elite Four in the region. I put the case back into my Key Items pocket and looked at another case in my bag, that upon opening I recognized badges from the Sinnoh region. This must mean that I have also defeated the Elite Four of the Sinnoh region. From what I had gathered from the paparazzi's comments and questions, I was in Alola. When I looked at my surroundings, I could tell that I was on Ula'ula island just outside of Malie Garden. I took in a deep breath before I called all of my Pokemon back into their Pokeballs.

I slung my bag onto my back and stood up on shaky legs. I took in a deep breath and headed off towards the hair salon, if I had any hope of ever getting out of this region, I am going to need to do something different with my hairstyle. As soon as I entered, I was able to be seated and I paid for my hair to be fixed from long and straight to long and wavy with sideswept bangs. My hair was a shocking crimson red color that faded into black, creating a unique ombre effect that made me happy about at least one thing in this world. I thanked the woman at the counter and headed to the clothing store to change my appearance some more. I looked through my selection of clothes that I had already, and selected a set of black thigh high socks, black denim shorts, black tank top, and a black pair of shoes to change into. When I was finished changing, I put in a pair of purple contacts to hide my natural silver eyes and put on a layer of red lipstick. Satisfied with my selection, I left the dressing room and thanked the woman at the counter before I left. 

Thankfully, when I walked out in public for a second time, no one seemed to recognize me and it made my escape from this region all the better. I managed to fill out all of the paper work required to leave the region, and set out for the Galar region to start anew. 

I take back what I said, throw me back to the paparazzi. Being on a plane ride seated next to a bunch of entitled brats had pissed me off more than I realized, but it had made my arrival into Galar all the sweeter when I finally touched ground. I breathed in the sweet smells of the countryside and gazed longingly at the vast and luscious grassy fields. From what I remembered about this region, there were a bunch of cute Pokemon to be caught like Yamper, Nickit, Wooloo, and the Galarian Ponyta. I couldn't wait to catch them.

I smiled to myself and took another deep breath before I walked out of the airport. Here my real adventure begins, and I couldn't wait to experience it before it could possibly be ripped away from me. I was blissfully unaware of the turmoil that I had caused the other regions as well as if there was anything on my body that hadn't been there to begin with.


	2. Galar's Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon touching down in Galar and trying to find a hotel to stay in for the night, our runaway Champion Kai comes across another Champion who is also lost. 
> 
> And they somehow end up in the Slumbering Weald?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that it would be easier to encounter one person at a time in this region, as I had only beaten the game recently and have watched all of Pokemon Twilight Wings. Without further adieu, let's get on with the story!

To say that I know where I'm going in this region is a bit of a stretch, but actually walking around myself and seeing the sights has made me more confused as to where I am supposed to go. I had only recently started the game and the furthest I had gotten to travel in the game were Postwick, Wedgehurst, and the Slumbering Weald. Though I suppose that it's a good thing that no one else was around to see me look like a chicken without a head as I tried to find a hotel to stay in. If anyone else were to see me right now, I think that I would just die from embarrassment.

"Um, pardon me miss?" a smooth masculine called out from behind me, making me jump high in the air and accidentally release a Poke Ball from my belt. A loud battle cry came from my Pokemon as they were released, and I had turned around to see who it was that addressed me as well as which Pokemon I had let out. 

The first thing I come into contact with are golden eyes, long purple hair under a snapback, and facial hair other than his eyebrows. I knew who this was, anyone who started the Galar Pokemon games knew who this was, and I was staring back at Leon, the Unbeatable Champion of Galar. When I turned my gaze to see which Pokemon I released, I was both surprised and happy to see my Empoleon from the Sinnoh region. He was glaring at Leon and stood protectively before me. I hesitantly reached out and pat the back of Empoleon's head to try and soothe him. To my surprise, he purred under my touch and relaxed a little as I looked back at Leon, noticing that his trusty Charizard wasn't at his side. "I'm sorry...you gave me a fright is all." I heard myself say, softly and unsure. 

Thankfully, Leon wasn't offended in the least. Instead he chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me find the nearest town?" he sounded a little embarrassed, but cheery nonetheless.

I slowed my pats of affection to just rest my hand on Empoleon's head as I thought about his question for a moment and examined his clothes. Now that I was seeing it in person, I knew that I couldn't help it and that I had to say something. "Your clothes look atrocious." was all that I said before I slapped my free hand over my mouth. I knew that by now I was blushing and I hurriedly rushed to apologize. "I'm so sorry. I'm new to the region and don't exactly know where to go..." 

All I got in return was a hearty laugh from Leon who didn't appear to be any bit of offended in the least. He wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye as he regained his breath. "That's alright. I knew that there was something off about you when you didn't recognize my voice or who I was." he smiled widely as he came closer towards me and my Empoleon growled lowly at him. "I've seen this guy somewhere before, but I can't recall where..." Leon said as he continued to make eye contact with my Empoleon. 

"This is my Empoleon." I said briefly as I hastily made to change the subject. "You wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?"

That seemed to snap him out of the staring contest as he let out a small 'huh?' and looked at our surroundings. His only response to my question was to let out a nervous chuckle. I groaned and held the back of my neck in one hand while the other I dragged down my face. Of all of the characters to come across, I had to find Leon, the master of no direction and misdirection. He was probably on his way to fight one of the Gym Leaders, most likely Raihan, at the Wyndon Statium and got lost on the way there just like he did in the Twilight Wings episode. I took in a deep breath and turned to Leon, removing my hand from my face and neck to rest the on my Empoleon's shoulders. 

Strangely enough, he was staring at something on my arm. Confused, I looked down at my arm to see something that wasn't there before. There was a name on my wrist that wrapped around like a bracelet, when I knew that there was supposed to be a lavender wrist tattoo that wrapped around my wrist instead. I slowly began to panic as I looked down at both of my wrists and realized that my lavender tattoo had been moved to my right wrist, when it had originally been on my left. I breathed in and out slowly as I looked down at the name on my left wrist. Unfortunately, I wasn't even able to read the tattoo on my skin, and the only letter that I could identify was the letter G.

There were a handful of Pokemon characters that I knew whose name had started with the letter G. Gary Oak, Guzma from Alola, Gladion from Alola, Giovanni, Gideon, and the Gym Leader in the Galar Region Gordie. I didn't know exactly which one of their names was on my left wrist, but I did know that I was way too exhausted to try and comprehend what the hell was exactly going on. First things first, get out of here and to a hotel before we get even more lost. Second comes sleep, and then I can worry about whose name was on my wrist. 

"Why don't we try retracing your steps?" I asked as I returned Empoleon back to his ball and motioned for him to lead the way. 

(Leon's POV)

I lead the way for both myself and this strange woman who was Gordie's soulmate. I couldn't believe that she was here in the region, and that it was through my lack of direction that I had found her. I grinned happily and pulled out my phone to send Gordie a text through a chat. 

'Hey Gordie, you will never guess who I ran into today! I found your soulmate! Though she's a little skittish, best of luck to you mate!'

I put my phone back into my pocket and when I looked up at our surroundings, we were in a forest with fog. I looked around for anything that I might have been able to recognize and sweated nervously when nothing looked familiar. I sighed and turned to my traveling companion who clutched the straps of her bag nervously. 

"So, what's your name?" I asked, scratching the back of my neck as I did my best to try and show her that I knew where I was going. 

"I'm Kai." 

"That's a nice name, I'm Leon. Where are you from?"

"It keeps changing."

"Alright, what brings you to Galar?"

"Pokemon."

"Really, what is your favorite Pokemon?"

"There's too many."

"Fair enough. Have you met your soulmate?"

"My what?" 

I looked down at her and noticed her purple eyes were blown out wide. That's a rather strange reaction. Everyone knows about soulmates in the schools or from our parents when they are young. Has she not been told about her soulmate, is she pulling my leg, or does she really not know what I'm talking about? I went to ask her, but just before I could, a thick fog blanketed over the area making it difficult to see my own hands, let alone her face for her reaction. A strange howl echoed in the forest and that's when it hit me as to where we were. 

We were in the Slumbering Weald. I had brought Gordie's soulmate, who I had known for thirty minutes and was new to the region, into the Slumbering Weald where people are more than likely known for being or becoming lost. Sweat dripped down my face and the back of my neck as I reached into my pocket to pull out my phone that had been buzzing nonstop in my pocket. When I looked at the chat, I realized my mistake. 

I had told all of the Gym Leaders that I found Gordie's soulmate, and now I would have to let them know that I had lost her. 

'OMG, congrats!'

'Really? Where is she from?'

'What Pokemon type does she use?'

'Are they cute?'

'Where are you now?'

Leon winced as he sent another text to the chat, and had hoped that no one would be too upset with him. 'Gordie, I lost your soulmate...'

The responses came like a wild fire that not even the strongest water Pokemon could extinguish.

'WHAT'

'OMG'

'LEON YOU PILLOCK!'

'WHERE ARE YOU NOW?!'

'LEON, HOW DARE YOU LOOSE MY BOY'S SOULMATE!'

'MOM, NOT NOW! LEON, WHERE ARE YOU NOW?!'

'We somehow managed to be separated in the Slumbering Weald...'

'DON'T YOU MOVE'

'IF I FIND OUT THAT THEY HAVE BEEN HURT IN ANY WAY, I'LL CRUSH YOU'

'LEON, I'M ON THE WAY TO HELP'

'Wow Leon, how did you find her?'

'I asked her for directions not knowing that she was new to Galar...'

'I pray that Arceus has mercy on your soul.'

'I hope that she's safe...'

I sighed and dragged a hand down my face as I released Charizard from his Poke Ball and waited for other Gym Leaders to arrive. Hopefully, Milo will be able to fend off Gordie while I run from Melony. 

(Kai's POV)

Somehow I had gotten separated from Leon in the Slumbering Weald, and I looked around nervously for a way out. I knew that there were Legendary Pokemon who rested here, and I didn't want to cause them any distress with my presence. I breathed in deeply and continued to walk around in search of a way out. I rushed through the grass and avoided any wild Pokemon around. I didn't want to disturb them either.

Though that didn't seem to work as the grass rustled and out came a little dog like Pokemon with the sweetest little face and a lightning bolt tail. It barked playfully at me and sniffed at my ankles before sitting at my feet. I knelt down and hesitantly held out my hand for the Pokemon to sniff, afraid that it may bite me. They seemed confused by my hand, but upon sniffing it barked happily and leaned into my touch. I squealed at it's cuteness and gently reached up to pet between their ears. 

They seemed to enjoy my affection and let out many happy barks that attracted other Pokemon that looked exactly like it. They all came out of the grass and sniffed at me and my bag. A couple were pulling at my bag to try and get my attention, while others were playing among themselves. I picked up the first one who came to me and held them in my lap, continuing to pat their head. 

And then a loud 'snap' rang through the air that cut through the happy atmosphere. Most of the Pokemon fled without checking to see where the sound had come from while the rest tried to determine what caused the sound. The Pokemon in my arms growled at the sound before I put them back down on the ground and went to investigate the sound myself. I heard a couple of questioning barks coming from the Pokemon, but I paid them no mind as I went further into the Slumbering Weald. 

The further I walked, the thicker the fog became and the louder the howls sounded. 

I was determined to find the sound, so that I knew just what it was, and then leave this place. As a foreigner to this region, it felt pretty damn disrespectful for me to be wandering off on my own in a place like this. Though, as I continued to walk, I found that the fog had lifted and that there was a beautiful, yet old and destroyed type of pavilion in the center of the Slumbering Weald. There were two large tombstones and rusted, broken pieces of what used to be a sword and shield. This was peculiar as I had never seen this place before, and I took a seat at one of the steps of the destroyed pavilion. There was a rustling and the howls seemed to cease almost completely. It wasn't until I looked up did I realize why.

There, standing before me were the two Legendary Pokemon of the Sword and Shield franchise, looking more like tired old versions of themselves. I was too shocked to do anything, that I just froze and waited for them to do something, to do anything. And I didn't have to wait long. 

There was a loud huff and warm air blew onto my hair as I slowly looked up to see them both directly in my face. I slowly reached both of my hands out for them to decide whether or not they would like for me to touch them, and kept them there. I was giving them the chance to lean into my touch, as I knew that they wouldn't like it very much if I had reached out to just touch them. I sat there and waited for what seemed to be centuries, until I felt soft fur against the inside of my hands that caused me to snap my attention to see just what was happening. I was met with the gazes of golden and amber eyes which stared into my own, currently, purple eyes. 

It was very different to meet legendary Pokemon in person than it is to see them in the games. In the games, they seemed to be so tiny and pixelated before Pokemon Sun and Moon, as well as the Ultra versions of the game. So it was a little nerve-wracking to see two wolf like Pokemon that literally towered over everyone take an interest in little old me. I wasn't really sure as to why I was interesting to them, but I knew better than to push my luck. I slowly pulled my hands close to my chest to pull out my phone and take a picture, but what had happened next was so sudden and so surprising, I thought that it was all in my head.

There were two loud whines before I was trapped in a cuddle pile between the two legendary Pokemon of the Galar region. The blue one wrapped around my back and rested his face into my neck over my right shoulder, and the red one wrapped around my front and pressed his face into my belly. Both refused to release me and continued to whine, nudge and paw at me for more affection. 

Hesitantly, I placed both of my hands on the red one's head and gently pat his head, stroking in between his ears. He yipped happily and his tail wagged like crazy as he tried to get more of my attention and affection. I giggled quietly to myself and continued to pat him until the blue one forced his face under my right arm to get some of my affection as well. I smiled gently at his face as looked into his golden eyes and used my left hand to pat his head, rubbing in between his ears gently as I watched his tail swish in content. 

"....soft...." I said quietly as I continued to pat the two huge Pokemon that were determined to feel my touch. Even in my previous lifetime, I'd never felt anything as soft as the legendary Pokemon of the Galar region. As I sat there and pet the two wolf Pokemon, I had dozed off and snuggled up to the big blue Pokemon. As I closed my eyes, I realized that this was the safest I'd ever been since I had entered this world, and then I was out. 

When I woke up, there was a strange vibration and a growl-like sound coming from somewhere around and above me. I slowly opened up my eyes, only to immediately close them when everything was blurry and bright. I whined and turned to smush my face into the soft, plush material I was laying on. I didn't want to get up as it was warm, soft, and safe. Everything else was in the back of my mind as I only really wanted to continue to sleep. I had caught faint sounds of strange noises and voices that were calling out for someone, but I pushed it aside as I continued to sleep. 

(Third POV)

Leon was doing his best to not panic and freak out as that wouldn't help anyone in the slightest. On top of being lost himself, the last thing he needed was for someone to send an entire search party not only for himself, but for the foreigner that he had lead and then lost in the Slumbering Weald. The cherry on top of the horrid sundae is that the person he had lost was a Gym Leader's soulmate! It would have been one thing if he had lost Nessa's soulmate, or Raihan's soulmate. But no, of all of the Gym Leader's soulmates he could possibly meet, he had to encounter Gordie's soulmate. And if that wasn't enough here come the sprinkles, Melony was also involved in this because Gordie is her son, and she wanted to see him happy even if they weren't talking.

Well, Leon supposed that this would bring them closer as a family so that they could look for her together?

Leon shuddered as he continued to wait for the Gym Leaders to arrive to search the Weald. He hoped that it wouldn't be only Melony and Gordie as that would only ensure his death. Leon pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a personal message to Sonia. 

'Hey Sonia....how have you been?'

Her response was immediate. 'Doing well, Granny Magnolia is still overseeing my research as usual. What's up?'

'I'm in a bit of a pinch...'

'You got lost again, didn't you?'

'I'm afraid it's more than that this time...'

'You lost someone else this time?'

'...no...'

There was a pause as Leon waited for Sonia's next message. There was a text at the bottom which let him know that she was in the process of typing out her next reply which had suddenly stopped. Before Leon could question it, he had received Sonia's message. 

'YOU LOST GORDIE'S SOULMATE! LEON, YOU DENSE PILLOCK!'

'Please come to the Slumbering Weald?'

There was another short pause before he received a response from Sonia. 'I'll meet you there, but only to see you get your just desserts.'

Leon sweated nervously as he read her message and turned to his trusty Charizard for assistance, only for the fire type to turn away from him. Leon groaned in defeat when he realized that he would be going into this alone. He pouted as he looked at his traitor of a partner and hoped that there was lots of wind to delay Corviknight taxis if Gordie and Melony chose to take one. 

Today was just not his day.


	3. Unexpected Tag Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordie and Melony bond over Leon's stupidity and lack of direction. Melony soothes her son's worries as they travel to Postwick to search the Slumbering Weald. When they land, Melony chews Leon out as Gordie and Sonia search the Slumbering Weald for the foreign girl, forgetting that they have no idea as to what she looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't hate Leon, but I didn't have a whole lot of plans for this chapter. I am being reasonable, and I know that in a realistic setting people would panic. I was also opting to create a sort of peace between Melony and Gordie.

(Third POV)

Today was just not his day.

The paper work that he needed to be able to participate in the Gym Challenge went missing the night before, Chairman Rose's assistant or Vice President, Ms. Oleana had stopped by to test the field in the gym to make sure that it was safe for Pokemon to Dynamax only for his Shuckle to be an unwilling test subject for future Gym Challengers, and on top of running out of hair gel, Leon had met and lost his soulmate. Gordie was beyond exhausted by the events of the day, he hadn't even protested when his Mother climbed into the same Corviknight taxi as him. All he cared about was meeting his soulmate to make sure that she wasn't shaken by the events in her time in Galar and hoped that she would stay, and then laying down for a couple of hours. 

As he stared out the window, anxiety began to build in his chest. What if he wasn't able to get there in time? What if she didn't like how he looked or acted? What if she didn't like Rock Pokémon? Or worse, what if she didn't want to be his soulmate? Gordie squeezed his hands to try and ease himself of the panic that was slowly pulling him further and further in. He knew that he looked good, but what if his soulmate wanted someone like Raihan, or Leon, or even Milo? He wasn't self-conscious normally, but the thought of his soulmate somehow being disappointed in him made him feel rather small.

Melony watched her son out of the corner of her eye as the cabbie was letting them know how long their ride was going to be. Melony hummed in agreement to the cabbie's statement as she continued to watch Gordie. In all of the time since he had become a Rock Type Gym Leader she had never seen him so exhausted. Melony bit the inside of her lip as she realized that maybe the fight they had hurt her boy more than she had originally thought. Though however concerned she was for her son, she knew that he was happy to have the independence and freedom he needed to be the Rock Type Gym Leader. Melony knew that she had over-reacted when Gordie challenged her for the freedom of his future, but the problem was that she couldn't ever have time to actually have a talk with Gordie about what happened. And anytime she tried to spend time with her son, he would try to brush her off or try to shuffle out of it with his Gym Leader responsibilities. 

As Melony continued to watch her son, she noticed his fists clenching and un-clenching as he gazed out the window. She reached out with her hand to gently squeeze Gordie's hand to try and provide some form of comfort. She didn't know if she was overstepping any sort of boundaries, but she also knew that she didn't care. Gordie was still her son at the end of the day, and she cared a whole lot about his happiness and his well-being. Melony smiled softly when Gordie squeezed her hand gently but continued to peer out of the window. 

He may be grown now, but he will forever be her little boy. 

"Gordie..." she called out to him softly, pausing when she heard a quiet noise of confirmation come from her son, and continued to speak. "tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine." Gordie said as he brushed her off, not really wanting to talk. The last thing he wanted to talk about was his insecurities out loud, and to his mother no less! He didn't really want to talk to her unless he was given a good reason to.

"Gordie...you can tell me anything." Melony said as she felt her son's grip in her hand loosen as he continued to stare out of the window of the cab. "Is it about your soulmate?"

Gordie cursed in his head as she had hit the nail on the head directly. One of the topics he refused to talk to his mother about, and she was able to pick that topic right out of the sky, now wasn't she? He was a little annoyed that he couldn't pull the Wooloo's hide over her eyes, but he figured that he would at least talk to her a little about it. "What if she got hurt?"

Melony smiled gently to herself and to her son when she was able to get him to open up about his feelings. Sure, it wasn't much but it was still enough progress that made her happy that her son was letting her into his life even if it was by a little bit. "I'm hopeful that she is safe. But in the event that she is, the Joy in Wedgehurst has been notified and will be waiting at the end of the Slumbering Weald to tend to her injuries." 

"But what if we're too late?" Gordie asked brokenly, tearing Melony's heart at seeing her son in such a state. She cursed at Leon and made a mental note to hunt him down like a Bunnelby if anything bad were to happen to her boy's other half. 

"Then we'll need a new Champion." Melony and Gordie paused to look at each other before they burst into laughter. Melony pressed a hand to her chest to try and regain her breath as she was laughing a little too hard and Gordie pressed a hand to his forehead to protect his head from hitting the window of the cab as he leaned forward in his seat. Neither of them had laughed this hard in a long time, and it was well past overdue for them to bond like this. 

Melony could only hope that things would turn out well for Gordie as they landed in Wedgehurst. 

Things did not get better in Wedgehurst. 

Gordie ran right on through to the Slumbering Weald just on the outskirts of Postwick, ignoring Raihan's laughter, Nessa and Milo's concern, and Bea and Kabu's sigh. Melony chased after Gordie who was too deep in his thoughts to be thinking properly. 

Gordie ran through the gate and entered the Slumbering Weald where he spotted the familiar long purple hair of the region's champion, Leon, and the orange head of hair known as Sonia, Nessa's soulmate. Gordie grabbed the front of Leon's shirt and pulled him down to his level, his face contorted into a stern expression as he spoke. "Which way did you loose her? Why didn't you go after her? Is this funny to you?"

Before Leon could even speak, Melony and the other Gym Leaders that were free all entered the Slumbering Weald. Melony approached the boys, ignoring Raihan and Sonia's protests and calls that she may make it worse and gently pulled on her son's wrists. "Gordie, go look for her. I'll handle this." Melony said sweetly as she smiled up at her son. Gordie glanced down at his mother and slowly released Leon's shirt before he took off in the Slumbering Weald, Bea followed him into the fog as it was slowly getting thicker. 

As soon as Gordie's grip on Leon's shirt had been removed by his mother, Melony had pulled Leon down further to her level, a dangerous close eyed smile on her face as she slowly choked the region's champion. "Now, now Leon!~ I'm sure you have an awful good reason for loosing my son's soulmate in this deary place.~" Melony said in a sickly sweet manner, ignoring the red that was rushing onto Leon's face and the sounds of choking coming from the male.

"Melony, you are going to kill the boy." Kabu said as he rested a hand on the Ice Gym Leader's shoulder to try and get her to loosen up on her grip. 

"Good. Maybe his ghost will know how to read a map better." Melony said, a sickly sweet smile on her face as her tone was laced with a dark undertone. Raihan only recorded what was happening on his Pokègram, snickering softly as Sonia laughed nervously at the scene before her. 

Gordie rushed head first into the Slumbering Weald, ignoring the burning sensation in his lungs and the extra set of footsteps that trailed after him. He didn't have time to worry about who was tailing him as his current mindset was focused on his soulmate. Though that proved to be challenging as low leveled Pokèmon would pop up out of nowhere and try to get their attention. 

Bea easily caught up with Gordie and expertly dodged out of the way of low and high leveled Pokémon alike. They were making good progress and looked about warily at the unfamiliar sounds as the fog became heavier. Bea quickly unwrapped a paracord from her bag and quickly tied a thick knot around her belt loop before offering the other end to Gordie. 

Gordie looked over at who had followed him and was mildly surprised to see Bea. He glanced closer at what she was doing and grabbed the paracord before peering down at her confused. He didn't have long to wait as Bea caught onto his confusion. "Tie it to your belt loop so we don't get separated." Bea said as she kept a look out and adjusted the tie on her shirt. 

Gordie uttered a soft thanks and tied the end of the paracord to his belt loop. He gave Bea a thumbs up to show that he had tied it. Bea nodded and they continued to trudge forward through the unknown wearily. 

The further in they went, the thicker the fog had gotten. And when the fog had gotten thicker, sight and sound became compromised. Bea looked all around for a sign of her fellow Gym Leader. When she had caught sight of a big figure she had rushed towards it, thinking that it was Gordie. 

Only for her eyes to meet with golden eyes of a wild high leveled Corviknight. 

He roosted up and let out a loud growl as he was getting ready to attack. Bea grit her teeth as she reached for her Pokèmon and tossed out her Machop. She knew that she couldn't win with her specific type alone, but she had hoped that it would be enough to get the Corviknight knocked out. 

Gordie ran a hand through his hair, feeling more stressed than he should have. Bea had gotten separated from him, the paracord that they had used to tie to their belt loops had been cut. Gordie gripped the limp end of the rope and tucked it into his pocket as to not draw any more unnecessary attention to himself as he walked through the tall grass. 

As Gordie passed a couple of low level Pokèmon, the loud growls he had been hearing throughout his entire journey into the Slumbering Weald had gotten louder and made his skin crawl. He took in a deep breath and continued to trudge forward. He was determined to find the woman Leon had lost in the Slumbering Weald. He had to find her, or else he would continue to feel incomplete. 

After walking around for what felt like hours, he heard a different sound coming from the center of the Slumbering Weald. A new-found determination took control over his being as he rushed towards the sound. He didn't know what it was, but he did know that it hadn't sounded friendly. 

Gordie picked up the pace as he had hope that he would get there in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was not much after all. I kind of forgot about the chapter I was working on and almost started over from scratch. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed reading my story, and I hope that even though I wrote most of this chapter on my phone, that you will stick around for more. 
> 
> Thank you and keep an eye out for updates!


	4. What was that?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordie finally meets and touches his soulmate, however for his soulmate she gets new pokémon that want to join her cause and meets her Pokémon crush.

As Gordie hurried to the strange sound, he noticed that the fog was beginning to thin out enough for him to actually see what was going on before him. He looked around and noticed a rather nice looking lake that lead up to a pavilion that looked as though it had seen better days. But the sight before him had left him speechless. 

There before him were four large Pokémon, two of which had looked similar and two were peculiar. There was a large Pokémon with wings that held the night sky and stretched out widely. Another Pokémon with four legs, a large mane and resembled the sun. Then there was a large blue Pokémon that looked ready to attack and a large red Pokémon that appeared to be similar to the blue one, however he had a strange mane. They were all making strange noises as they growled and glowered at each other. 

And then there was another strange sound that had silenced the four and shoved himself forwards. Gordie looked around for what was responsible, but didn't have the luxury as the only warning he had received was a loud cry as something rushed at him. He held his arms defensively before himself as he closed his eyes, waiting for the attack. 

Though there was a large 'whoosh' and air pushed against him as all of the noises the Pokémon had made before were starting up again. 

When Gordie opened his eyes, he saw a large blue Pokémon with a red triangle on his belly and white accents all over his body. The Pokémon let out high pitched cries as it tried to get around the obstacle protecting Gordie. And when Gordie looked down at said obstacle, he was in awe. There was crimson red hair that faded into black like a cape as the girl, he hoped that it was a girl, stood before him with her arms stretched out to defend him from the Pokémon. 

"Please stop, Latios. It's not his fault. We are intruding in a new region." A soft feminine voice coaxed the blue Pokémon before them. The two large red and blue Pokémon behind Latios let out howls of protest as she reached one of her seemingly petite hands to soothe him. 

Gordie tried to wrack his brain as to where he had heard that name before, as it had sounded so familiar. He had sworn that he knew where that name was from, but for now he could put it aside. Right now he needed to know if this female before him was his soul mate, and then regardless of if she is or isn't, lead her out of the Slumbering Weald so that she may enjoy her time in Galar. 

Though before he was able to say anything, the woman before him grabbed out three Master Balls and returned Latios, the other flying Pokémon, and the large Pokémon with the golden mane. Which left the other two large Pokémon that nudged her and pawed at her bag. She giggled and Gordie swore that it was the cutest thing he had ever heard. "What are you doing? This is your home, you should protect your home." She said as she gently pushed at their nuzzles, only to receive whines. 

They continued to paw at her and nuzzle against her, though they may have used a little too much force and pushed her into Gordie's chest. Gordie had placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her stable, and looking down at her noticed that her left wrist had his name written neatly all around her wrist. Gordie let go of one of her shoulders and gently grabbed her left wrist so that he could get a better look at his mark on her skin. 

(Kai POV)

I froze as I felt a large hand encase my wrist gently and slowly ripped my gaze from the legendary Pokémon to see a large man behind me. I could feel my face heating up because I felt as though I knew who this was, but for the life of me I just couldn't put my finger on where I knew him from.

Though I didn't have much time to dwell on it as the two large Pokémon had found the pocket in my bag where I keep all of my Pokè Balls safe. Before I could stop them, they were sorting through my selection, their large fluffy tails wagging behind them the entire time they searched. The second I went to move away from the man to try and collect my Poke Balls, the hand on my shoulder wrapped around my waist as he rested his head on top of my own. 

I didn't have a chance to ask him what he was doing or why he was holding me so delicately as the legendary Pokémon sorted through my things for the perfect Poke Ball as something wet had hit my hair. Sniffles came from above my head as his grip on my skin became tender and the Pokémon had found what they were looking for. 

"I thought I'd never find you." He whispered as I watched both of the legendary Pokémon tap on my last Master Balls, their tails wagging the entire time. "I thought that Leon was trying to pull my leg when he said that he found you, and then I was considering throttling him when he lost you."

I just watched helplessly as the last two legendary Pokémon caught themselves in the last Master Balls I had on my person. Though on the bright side, I could add them to my team and to my Pokèdex. 

I felt helpless as I felt the soft shaking of his chest and shoulders, his tears falling into my scalp and wetting my hair. I didn't really know what to do nor did I know how to make him feel better. So I pat his arm around my waist soothingly as I twisted my wrist around in his grasp to lift the back of his hand close to my lips and gently kissed the back of his hand. 

I didn't know if what I was doing was helping, but I knew that being held by him felt……comfortable. I didn't know this man, nor did I know his name, but I knew that the second someone else would try to hold me the way he did, it wouldn't be the same. That this man has ruined the rest of the human race for me and that his arms were the only arms I ever wanted to be held by. Fuck it, if my avatar in Pokémon Sword wanted me to live the rest of my life in this world, I would do it with this man at my side. 

Though first things first. 

I gently squirmed in his arms and lightly pushed at his arm around my waist to try and let him know that I wanted him to let me go. I smiled happily thinking that I would be able to collect all of my Pokè Balls, my new Pokémon and all of my luggage so that I could check into a hotel and get a good night's sleep. Only for my plan to backfire when his grip tightened on my waist and his other arm came to keep my body close to his.

"No." He whined snuggling close into my body. I stood there flailing around in his arms as I tried to get to my stuff. I stopped and took in a deep breath to not only calm myself, but to think of another way out. 

"But I need to grab my things…" I whined back softly looking up at him with pouty lips and pleading eyes. A light pink dusted his face before he begrudgingly released me from his grasp. 

As soon as I was free, I reached down to collect all of the Pokè Balls to return them back to their pocket in my bag, and then I put the Master Balls into my Key Items for right now. When I was finished collecting my things, I walked up the steps of the pavilion to grab my duffle bag and headed back towards the large man. 

When I walked back towards him, I looked him over. He had platinum blonde hair with golden highlights, blue shades, a gold and blue necklace peeking out between a button up shirt with a Rock logo, a black and beige dress coat, gray shorts with Pokè Ball holders and blue shoes. The more I looked at him, the more I realized who this was in front of me, and the more nervous I felt around him. 

This was Melony's son, Gordie, from Pokémon Sword, the Rock Type Gym Leader. I only knew who he was and what type he used because I watched one of my friends play this game and I couldn't wait to meet him in the game. I was alright with playing Pokémon Sword purely for this man, otherwise I would have played Shield. 

And the reason I wanted to play Shield was because of his mom, Melony. 

Thankfully, she isn't here or else I would panic at having the both of them here with me. 

I smiled up at Gordie who held his hand out to me either to grab my hand or my duffle bag from my shoulder. I quickly tosses the duffle bag over my opposite shoulder across my body and placed my hand in his own. I gently squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. "Where to?" I asked playfully. 

"Out of here." He said as he gently led me away from the pavilion and back into the Slumbering Weald, happy to see that the fog was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to write this chapter immediately after the third one, but I think that it isn't as good as the previous chapters. I rushed this chapter because I won't have any internet tomorrow and wanted to get this chapter posted before it was gone. 
> 
> Thank you for tuning in to read my story!
> 
> Also please go check out my YouTube channel Pudge and Finn, I'll leave a link below for those who are interested. 
> 
> Pudge and Finn: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTnxQFUBr2CK8Qu8AcM2PMA


	5. She's Adorable!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordie found his soulmate and now he needs to get her out of the Slumbering Weald and past his mother.
> 
> Sadly, things don't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite the entire chapter for any of this to make sense to me, and I hope that it was enough.
> 
> I'm sorry that the build up is excruciatingly slow, and I thank you for your patience.

I followed after Gordie, my hand still encased within his, as we navigated the Slumbering Weald. I clutched the straps of my belongings closer to my body as we passed a bunch of Pokémon and giggled to myself when a hoard of Yampers chased after us. They all looked rather confused, but were determined to keep us within their sights. It was pretty cute and every time I looked back towards them they let out happy noises before continuing to pursue us. 

As I watched the Pokémon around us, there was a ruffling sound coming from the tall grass around us as something was heading our way. I squeezed Gordie's hand tightly as I inched closer towards him. Gordie caught on to my panic and ushered me to move behind him for cover. We both waited and watched as the grass shook and rustled before something snatched my wrist. I began to panic and crushed Gordie's hand in my own tightly as I tried to wrench my hand out of the unfamiliar's. I didn't have to wait too long as Gordie spun around, yanked me behind him, and removed the hand on my wrist. 

"Oh good, I've found you." a young voice said as there were large sounds of someone trying to catch their breath. I peeked from behind Gordie to see who it was and quickly hid behind him when she made eye contact with me.

"You gave me a right scare, Bea. Why didn't you say something?" Gordie asked as he adjusted his hair and took in a deep breath. 

"I did." Bea said as she was finally able to breathe properly. "Is that?"

"She is." Gordie said as he turned to look over his shoulder and down at me.

"She looks well. Let's get out of here, yeah?" Bea said as she took the front and lead us out of the Slumbering Weald.

It hadn't taken us long to reach the end of the forest and when we finally did, there were noises of protest coming from behind me. I quickly turned to see what it was and my heartstrings were plucked when I saw the sad little faces of all the Yampers. I let go of Gordie's hand, ignoring his protests, without hesitation and walked back towards the grass to pet the hoard of Yampers. I giggled as a few stood on their hind legs to try to reach my hands, so I bent down and was immediately swarmed by all of the Yampers. 

How did they get here? Why was it an issue that Leon and I got seperated? Are all of the Gym Leaders here? Is the food good here? Was it alright if the legendary Pokémon forced themselves onto my team, even though I was telling them no the whole time?

Unfortunately, I don't think that any of my questions would be answered today because as soon as we reached the entrance of the Slumbering Weald, there were many colors and lots of loud sounds. None of these voices sounded familiar at all, but they still sounded nice nonetheless. 

"DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME YOUNG MAN! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" A loud and scary sounding female voice shouted and echoed into the Slumbering Weald. I tucked behind Gordie in hopes that he would protect me from the unknown dangers ahead of us. 

Gordie chuckled and lead me towards the screaming female as the girl with us had taken off ahead of us. "Don't worry, Love. It's been a long day for all of us, Mum isn't going to hurt you." Gordie said as he gently squeezed my hand to reassure me before he suddenly came to a stop. I bumped into his back and blushed when he turned to give me a wink under those pretty blue shades. 

"Bea, Nurse Joy will take care of you and your Pokemon over here.... Oh Gordie! I was so worried! Were you able to find your soul mate? Did you make it in time?" The same feminine voice that was just screaming earlier now sounded so concerned that it made my heart hurt from the concern and worry in her voice alone. Was this what was going on back home? Were my own parents scared and worried about my sudden disappearance that they didn't know what to do? I rested my head in Gordie's back as I bit my lip and did my best to fend off any oncoming tears.

"I was able to find her Mum. She's a little skittish right now, but she's alright now." Gordie said quickly as though he was trying to push his Mom away, or maybe he was just tired? Either way, the next thing I knew Gordie was removed from my grip and my face, my bags were removed from my person, and a large white chest was pressed into my face with arms holding me in place as there was a squealing sound coming from above me. 

"Gordie she's adorable! Fate must be in your favor! What's your name love?" The woman, who I was 99.99% certain was Melony, asked as I was suffocating in her rather large bust. I squirmed and tried to get out of her hold even though she smelled like my own mom causing my eyes to being to water. 

"Geez Melony, let the kid breathe, eh?" A rich masculine voice asked before there was a bright flash. "Wait, is that Champion Kai?"

Damn it! Is there nowhere I can go that people will recognize me? I just wanted to get the Galar region's starter Pokemon and maybe get a job at the daycare taking care of the Pokemon. Melony must have noticed that I ceased in my struggling and ran her fingers through my scalp. My eyes fluttered closed and I leaned into the heavenly touch as the conversation continued around me.

"Raihan I think that I would know if my soulmate was a champion of three regions." Gordie said coming to my aid and making me sigh in relief. At least Gordie is on my side.....wAiT wHaT?!

"I agree with Raihan, your soulmate does hold some resemblance to Champion Kai." An older masculine voice said

"What's a soulmate?" I asked, my question being muffled by Melony's rather large and soft bust. 

My question was ignored as Gordie and Raihan bickered about my identity as Kabu was trying to play peacemaker. I huffed and pouted as I was ignored, but didn't think much of it when Melony turned her attention back to me. "I still didn't catch your name, love." She said pulling my face away from her chest so that I could actually breathe and get oxygen back into my lungs and bloodstream.

"Kai. My name is Kai." I said as confidently as I could, hoping that if I only said my first name that they wouldn't go digging to see who I really was. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case as all conversation around us had stopped as I felt eyes on me. Even though Melony was an older woman, she was looking good for her age. The fan art for her along with her cards in the game didn't even compare with meeting her in person as she had flawless skin and there was only one wrinkle on her face. 

"Could you repeat that love? Your name is Kay?" Melony's entire face contorted into confusion as she still held me firm in her grasp. I nodded and bit my lip before giving an explanation. "My name is Kay, but it's spelt K-A-I. I apologize for the confusion."

"See Raihan? Completely different from Champion Kai, my soulmate is cuter." Gordie said sounding rather happy with himself, but his statement had me worried. Would he not like me if I revealed who I was? Or was he being disgustingly sweet because he was happy I was here? I was pulled out of my thoughts by Raihan's response. "I don't know about that, mate. You can't deny that they do hold some resemblance."

Melony pulled me close into her chest again as she ran a hand through my hair. "Don't worry about that, love. All that matters is that you are safe now, and that you never travel with Leon again." Melony hummed happily, ignoring the loud protests coming from Leon about how it wasn't his fault. 

"How was I supposed to know she wasn't native to the region?!" Leon's shout rang through the Slumbering Weald, but was ignored by everyone else as Melony motioned for someone to come closer. I thought nothing of it and continued to snuggle into Melony as she was very soft and she smelled just like home to me. Before I could do anything, there were hands on my waist and I was moved from Melony's arms into someone else's. When I looked down, there were beige and black sleeves and I knew that Gordie was the one holding me. I felt him rest his chin on my head as I was enveloped in his cologne which had smelt nice. 

"Come on hon, let's get you out of here, yeah?" Gordie said leading me away from everyone else and into Postwick where I saw a house with a 'for sale' sign by the mailbox of the house. It occurred to me that this was the character of the story's home. That the 'hero' technically hadn't arrived in Galar just yet, and that there was a chance that I didn't ruin everything. I quickly memorized the number of the realtor, as that was the only thing legible to me, and made a mental note to buy and rent out the house as a means to get some money.

When I snapped back into reality, Gordie was leading me by my hand into the town where you get the Pokedex from Sonia, who I swore was at the entrance of the Slumbering Weald with everyone else who showed up. I didn't think too much about it as Gordie was leading me to a Corviknight taxi that had been parked with the driver leaning against the cab with the Corviknight resting on top of the cab. Which soon changed as he had caught sight of me and rushed from the top of the cab to separate Gordie from me, and then lean his face into my chest. I smiled gently down at him and ran my fingers through his feathers, enjoying the nice texture as well as his purrs. 

"I've never seen him act like that. He usually doesn't like people and I have to get my passengers inside the cab before he can see them." The driver said sounding surprised. "In fact, he doesn't even like it when I touch him outside of work. You must be really gifted miss."

"I don't think so. Maybe he only came up to me because he knew that I am a Pokemon person?" I asked lamely trying to come up with an explanation. Thankfully, we didn't have to worry about it for too long as Corviknight flew back on top of the cab and stared down at us, waiting for Gordie and I to get into the cab. I chuckled and gestured for Gordie to get into the cab first so that I could slide in next to him. Though it wasn't until Gordie got into the cab was it that I realized that I had left my things behind with the others. I slowly began to panic, and fret over my things. What if something bad happened to her stuff? Sure I had the means of replacing most of the things I had brought with me to this region, but did I really want to replace everything? I was really hoping to use my money to buy a place to live so that there would be one less thing to worry about, but if I really have to I guess it wouldn't be that much of an issue. It wouldn't be the first time that I had to replace my things, and I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't be the last either. By the time I had finally gotten out of my head and decided to climb into the cab, there was a hand that rested itself on my shoulder that had scared me and caused me to jump two feet into the air. When I turned to see who it was, I was really glad to see that it was Melony. With my things safe and secure in her arms. Smiling down at me like the true mother and secret madwoman I am certain she is. I swiftly hugged her, grabbed my things from her hands, and got into the cab beside Gordie who seemed a bit annoyed for some reason. But I didn't dwell too much on it, as Melony also climbed into the cab and we slowly started to rise off of the ground. Just when I thought that my panic had left completely, it came crashing back full force at me like a freaking train as soon as I realized just how high up off of the air we were. I tried to take in deep breaths to calm myself, but it wasn't working as it only added fuel to the fire and fanned the flames to my campfire of panic. There was a bizarre sound of something opening coming from my right, and the next thing I knew there was a big red shell with a yellow worm head and arms coming from it. I looked down at it and it returned the favor of making eye contact with me. We stared at each other before there was a sudden change in hue on it's face just under it's eyes where cheeks would be. It was blushing, and for some reason this little creature on my lap was too precious in my eyes that I just had to pick him up and hold him to my chest. "Gordie." Melony scolded lightly over me as she addressed her son. "What? Shuckle came out of his ball on his own. I had nothing to do with it." Gordie said defending himself as I continued to hold the Pokemon, who I now knew as Shuckle. "He's cute." I said looking down at Shuckle in my arms, my sudden statement putting a stop to their conversation and to make Shuckle squirm and squeal happily. "Oh so precious." "I'm glad you like him." Gordie said sounding further away from me, but I didn't worry about it too much. "I do. Where can I get one?" I asked curiously, not realizing that I would be sending both Melony and Gordie into a full debate on which Pokemon types are better as well as where to catch said Pokemon in the Wild Area. I took in a deep breath and looked back down at Shuckle who wriggled happily up at me. Well, even though it is going to be a long flight, at least there is someone else here with me to keep me sane in the presence of this fluffy duo.


End file.
